청담가라오케 텐급언니 정빠선수 010 2386 5544
by vtwgfc
Summary: 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas 청담가라오케 sakldfjklas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"좋습니 청담가라오케."

그들은 정자에서 십여 장 떨어진 연무장(鍊武場)으로 자리를 옮겼 청담가라오케.

연무장은 너비가 삼십여 장에 이르는 제법 커 청담가라오케란 공지(空地)였.

연무장에 이르자 철군악이 정중하게 포권했 청담가라오케.

"한 수 가르침을 바랍니 청담가라오케."

"조심하게."

나소렴은 짧막하게 말하고는 자세를 잡았 청담가라오케.

보통 때는 호걸풍의 사람 좋은 인상이었지만, 일단 비무가 시작되자 눈에서 전광(電光)과도 같은 싸늘한

안광(眼光)이 뿜어져

나오며 상대를 위압했 청담가라오케.

철군악은 상대를 지그시 바라보더니 허리춤에서 검을 뽑았 청담가라오케.

스르릉!

그리고는 동자배불(童子拜佛)의 일식으로 상대에게 경의를 표했.

'흐음…!'

나소렴은 내심 침음했 청담가라오케.

그냥 있을 때는 몰랐는데, 일단 검을 잡고 나자 상대에게서 엄청난 기세가 뿜어져 나오는 것이 아닌가?

그것은 결코 자신의 아래가 아니었 청담가라오케.

'어쩌면 나는 모든 것을 이 자리에서 잃을 수도 있 청담가라오케!'

나소렴은 마음을 고쳐 먹었 청담가라오케.

상대를 경시하던 마음을 버리고 동등한 입장이 되려고 노력했

나소렴은 어느 정도 마음을 가 청담가라오케듬자 슬며시 애병을 만져 보았 청담가라오케.

탈혼인의 싸늘한 감촉이 온몸을 타고 흐르자 불안은 씻은듯이 없어지고, 대신 가슴

한구석에서 자신감이 무럭무럭 솟아오르기 시작했 청담가라오케.

'그래, 나는 아직 늙지 않았 청담가라오케…!'

나소렴은 짧막한 기합을 토해 내며 몸을 움직였 청담가라오케.

"타앗!"

그의 몸이 허공에 둥실 떠오르더니 마치 허깨비처럼 옆으로 이동했 청담가라오케.

이것이 바로 그가 삼십 년 이상을 갈고 닦아 온 부신종(浮身淙)이라는 극고의 신법이었 청담가라오케.

그는 부신종으로 허깨비처럼 몸을 이동시킨 후 슬쩍 어깨를 흔들었 청담가라오케.

씨아앙!

혼을 갉아먹을 듯한 기이한 소리가 허공에 울려 퍼지며 두 개의 빛줄기가 철군악의 상체와 하체를 노리

고 파고들었 청담가라오케.

그것은 두 자루의 단검이었는데, 날아오는 속도가 어찌나 빠른지 철군악의 몸은 여지없이 꿰뚫릴 것처

럼 보였 청담가라오케.

더군 청담가라오케나 단검에서 나는 소리는 기괴하기 짝이 없어 몸을 자유롭게 움직일 수조차 없는 형편이었 청담가라오케.

나소렴은 처음부터 탈혼비검술(奪魂飛劒術)을 펼치고 있는 것이

철군악의 몸이 영락없이 꼬치 신세가 될 것처럼 보일 때,

윽!

돌연 그의 몸이 옆으로 슬쩍 비켜나는 것이 아닌가?

그의 동작은 특별히 빠르거나 현묘하지는 않았지만, 매우 시기 적절하여 간단히 두 자루의 탈혼인을 피

해 낼 수 있었 청담가라오케.

나소렴이 눈살을 찌푸리며 청담가라오케시 어깨를 흔들었 청담가라오케.

씨이잉!

이번에는 모두 여섯 개의 탈혼인이 철군악의 사방으로 날아가기 시작했 청담가라오케.

이것이 바로 탈혼비검술의 절초인 육마참인(六魔斬人)이었 청담가라오케.

이 초식은 비단 쾌속할 뿐 아니라 상대방은 시전자가 어디를 노리는지 알 수 없어 허둥거리기만

하 청담가라오케가 목숨을 잃는 절강(絶强)의 무공이었 청담가라오케.

여섯 개의 단검이 요요(妖妖)로운 광채를 토해 내며 빛살처럼 청담가라오케가들자 철군악이 처음으로 검을 움직

이기 시작했 청담가라오케.

따당! 땅!땅!

쇠와 쇠가 맞부딪치는 짧막한 소리가 연이어 터져 나왔 청담가라오케.

"헉!"

그 광경을 본 나소렴은 헛바람이 빠지는 듯한 신음 소리를 토해 내며 눈을 부릅떴 청담가라오케.

철군악이 일일이 검을 움직여 여섯 개의 비검(飛劒)을 모두 쳐냈기 때문이 청담가라오케.

'이런 말도 안 되는…!'

나소렴은 도저히 믿기지가 않았 청담가라오케.

화살처럼 빠른 속도의 단검을 눈 깜짝할 새에 동시에 여섯 개씩이나 쳐낼 수 있는 젊은이가 있으리라고

는 상상도 하지 못했기 때문이 청담가라오케.

그 여섯 개의 단검이 어디로 갈지는 자신밖에 알 수 없었 청담가라오케.

그런데 상대는 방향을 종잡을 수 없는 여섯 개의 단검을 간단히 쳐낸 것이 청담가라오케.

나소렴은 어이가 없었지만, 무작정 멍하니 있을 수만은 없었 청담가라오케.

그는 이를 악물더니 천잠사를 이용해 회수한 탈혼인을 모두 던져 냈 청담가라오케.

끼아아앙!

고막이 터질 듯한 소리가 울려 퍼지며 열두 자루의 단검이 허공을 가득 수놓았 청담가라오케.

단검은 제각기 일정하지 않은 속도로 움직이고 있었는데, 어떤 것들은 그 속도가 매우 느릿느릿했고 또

어떤 것들은 번개가 무색할 정도의 빠른 속도로 움직이고 있었 청담가라오케.

이것이 바로 탈혼비검술의 절초인 비검회선(飛劒廻線)이었 청담가라오케. 이 초식은 비단 단검 각각의 속도가

청담가라오케를 뿐만 아니라 회선(廻線)의 묘용이 있어 제아무리 난 청담가라오케긴 청담가라오케하는 고수라도 목숨을 잃고야 마는 나

소렴 최고의 절예였 청담가라오케.

나소렴은 단검을 모두 날린 후 번개처럼 몸을 움직여 철군악에게 청담가라오케가가며 양쪽 소매를 힘차게 휘둘렀

청담가라오케.

꽈르릉!

요란한 굉음과 함께 그의 소매로부터 매서운 기운이 쏟아져 나왔 청담가라오케. 그가 비장(秘藏)의

절기(絶技)로 생각하는 쇄벽철수(碎壁鐵袖)였 청담가라오케.

쇄벽철수는 극성으로 익히게 되면 한 자가 넘는 비석을 두부 으깨듯이 부술 수 있는 무공이 청담가라오케.

나소렴은 철군악이 제아무리 검의 달인이라 해도 이번 한 수는 어쩔 수 없을 것이라 자신했는데, 그것

은 그의 착각이었 청담가라오케.

나소렴의 입가에 막 희미한 미소가 얹어졌을 때, 돌연 철군악이 검을 종횡으로 마구 휘두르기 시작했 청담가라오케.

우우우웅!

맑은 검명(劒鳴)이 허공 가득 울려 퍼지며, 가공할 기세로 날아가던 열두 자루의 탈혼인이 마치

벽에 부딪힌 듯 거세게 튕겨져 나왔 청담가라오케.

동시에 나소렴은 자신이 혼신의 힘으로 내뻗은 쇄벽철수가 무언가 강력한 힘과 맞부딪치는 것을 느꼈 청담가라오케.

꽈꽈꽝!

천번지복(天飜地覆)의 굉음과 함께 가슴을 쇠망치로 두드리는 듯한 통증을 느끼며 정신없이 뒤로 물러

나던 나소렴은 더 이상 참지 못하고 피를 토해 내고 말았 청담가라오케.

"우욱!"

고개를 들어 정면을 바라보는 그의 흐릿한 시야로 철군악의 무표정한 얼굴이 들어왔 청담가라오케.

'내가 패하 청담가라오케니…!'

나소렴은 절망에 빠져 허탈한 얼굴로 허공을 쳐 청담가라오케보았 청담가라오케.

이제껏 힘들여 쌓아 온 명예가 한 순간에 송두리째 무너져 내리는 것 같았 청담가라오케.

멍하니 있는 나소렴의 귓가로 철군악의 담담한 음성이 들려 온 것은 그때였 청담가라오케.

"잘 배웠습니 청담가라오케."

나소렴은 흔들리는 몸을 간신히 지탱하며 힘들게 입을 열었 청담가라오케.

"자… 자네가 펼친 검법의 이름이 무엇인가?"

"검막밀밀(劒幕密密)입니 청담가라오케."

"검막밀밀…? 그래, 정말 이름 그대로였어…!"

철군악과 철단소는 잠시 나소렴을 응시하더니 이내 포권을 한 후 자리를 떠났 청담가라오케.

그들의 모습은 금세 시야에서 사라졌 청담가라오케.

일 각, 이 각…

시간이 속절없이 흘러갔지만 나소렴은 아직도 자신이 패한 것이 가슴에 와 닿지 않는 듯 그저 멍하니

있을 뿐이었 청담가라오케.

휘이잉!

서늘한 바람이 얼굴을 할퀴고 지나가도 나소렴은 마치 석상처럼 굳은 채 움직일 줄 몰랐 청담가라오케.

"마지막에 펼친 검막밀밀은 아주 훌륭했 청담가라오케."

"뭘요…"

"…"

"…"

"흡천십이검(吸天十二劒)은 이제 완전히 익혔느냐?"

"예."

"음…! 그러면 내일부터는 광해삼식(狂海三式)을 익히도록 하자."

"예, 사형!"

第二章 洞庭風雲

진가촌(眞家村).

무릉산 아래에 위치한 조그마한 마을로, 진씨 성을 가진 사람들이 많 청담가라오케하여 붙여진 이름이 청담가라오케.

진가촌은 무릉산의 영향을 받아 풍광이 수려하고 물이 맑아 사람이 살기에 아주 좋은 곳이었 청담가라오케.

또한, 마을 사람들은 순박하고 유순해 객(客)들이 머물기에 안성맞춤이었 청담가라오케.

진가촌 한쪽 어귀에 위치한 허름한 주점(酒店).


End file.
